1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water aerating device, and more particularly to a water aerating device for attaching to aquariums and for selectively pumping air into the aquariums, and/or for generating bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical water aerating devices and/or water filtering devices have been developed for being attached to aquariums and for pumping air into the aquariums and/or for filtering the water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,424 to Sy, discloses one of the typical water aerating devices and/or water filtering devices, for supplying air into the aquariums, and/or for circulating water within the aquarium. In the typical water aerating device and/or water filtering device, one motor is required for pumping and supplying air into the aquariums, and the other motor is required for circulating water within the aquarium, such that two motors are required, and such that the cost of the aquarium is greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,366 to Kim and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,239 to Sato disclose two further typical water pumping devices, for circulating water within the aquarium. In these typical water pumping devices, only one pump is provided and disposed in bottom of the aquarium, to pump and to circulate water within the aquarium.
However, the typical water pumping devices may only be used to pump water and to circulate water within the aquariums, but may not be used to pump or to supply air into the aquariums.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water pumping or water circulating devices for aquariums.